3
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy nunca gostara tanto de Aritmância.


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Fanfiction escrita sem fins lucrativos.

**Produção: **Fevereiro, 2011

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para todos.

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **Scorpius Malfoy nunca gostara tanto de Aritmância.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **escrita para o Projecto "Don't Get _Too_ Friendly" para promoção do shipper Scorpius/Rose no Fórum 6 Vassouras. Porque é que levei tanto tempo para postá-la? Pois, realmente não sei…

Erros de digitação, pontuação, conjugação verbal e demais ofensas à língua portuguesa são culpa minha e peço perdão pelos mesmos. A minha beta tirou férias e eu fiz o meu melhor, mas às vezes isso não é suficiente. Espero que gostem! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Scorpius Malfoy gostava de Aritmância.

Tinha gostado daquele dia, logo após a primeira aula, em que juntara os números às letras do seu nome e concluíra que a sua personalidade se resumia ao "3". Três como perfeição, três como plenitude. Era o número do talento e da energia, do sucesso e da sorte. Claro que era também o número do ser superficial e desconcentrado, mas não se podia ter tudo na vida, certo? Era uma pessoa de força, até a sua ciência concordava consigo.

Mas tinha gostado ainda mais do dia em que ganhara coragem e juntara por fim os números às letras do nome _dela_, na tentativa de entender o que tinha a Aritmância a dizer sobre aquela questão que não o deixava dormir à noite. Não sabia ao certo se ficara surpreendido ou se simplesmente já estava à espera do resultado quando os seus cálculos terminaram num perfeito "3", tal como havia acontecido consigo há noites quase sem conto.

Segundo os seus conhecimentos (que já eram bem extensos, tinha de admitir!), isso explicava muita coisa.

Explicava, por exemplo, porque é que os seus colegas costumavam gozá-lo, dizendo que ela se parecia muito mais com ele do que com o primo – de quem era inseparável –, o irmão – de quem não era assim tão inseparável – ou de qualquer outro membro da família – o que era dizer muito, considerando o tamanho da família dela!

Explicava também, de acordo com o ensaio que ela mesma escrevera sobre a Numerologia e as suas influências na histórica aliança entre o pai e o padrinho (o qual ele considerara realmente bem estruturado, facto!), porque é que eles se tinham tornado tão amigos logo desde o primeiro dia: "É a compatibilidade numérica, paizinho!", poderia ele justificar-se então, "Como vês, não estava a gozar contigo!"

Mas guardou os pergaminhos e nunca revelou a sua descoberta a ninguém.

Até àquele dia – a três horas do terceiro dia do terceiro mês, lembrava-se como se fosse hoje – em que, mais velho e confiante de si mesmo, se lembrou deles e lhos mostrou. A _ela_. Porque se tudo neles batia certo (_tão certo_) porque é que eles teimavam em fugir ao seu destino?

Ela riu – como só Rose Weasley sabia rir – e garantiu-lhe que um Brilhante no EFBE de Aritmância não significava que acreditasse piamente naquilo que os números lhe diziam. Garantiu-lhe que acreditava mais nos gestos, nas acções, naquilo que pudesse sentir e tocar.

Ainda a sua última palavra pairava no ar quando as suas mãos repousaram no seu peito, o seu rosto se abeirou do dele e os lábios dela encontraram os seus. Não era o seu primeiro, nem sequer o mais apaixonado, mas houve algo na delicadeza daquele beijo que fez o seu coração bater como nunca e sentir o chão tremer sob os seus pés.

Ela ainda sorria quando ele tornou a abrir os olhos, despertando para a realidade. E riu bem alto – música para os seus ouvidos – ao fugir para longe, deixando-o sozinho com a sua própria perplexidade, sentindo-se como uma criança que vê por fim realizado o seu maior sonho.

Só mais tarde naquela noite, já de regresso a casa, na cama, à espera do sono que não vinha, ele se lembrou que "3" e "3" seriam sempre "6". Seis como harmonia, seis como confiança.

As duas partes que se completam. As duas partes que se tornam apenas uma.

Scorpius Malfoy nunca gostara tanto de Aritmância.

**FIM**


End file.
